lengthening_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquarius
Short Description: Aquarius is the tall, beautiful, reserved Alpha of the Tenebris Pack. She is well known for her intelligence, leadership, and cold attitude to raptors from other packs. She is rather reserved and mysterious and only some of her closest allies know about her past. She has a rather short temper and will not tolerate raptors pushing past that limit. Detailed History: Risen in the Constellation Pack, Aquarius was the daughter of the two unnamed Alphas. She had two brothers, Delphinus and Orion. At a young age, Aquarius showed great talent and potential. Her parents saw this and from here they decided they would train Aquarius to follow in their footsteps so one day she could become the next Alpha of the Constellation Pack. Her parents had high expectations for her and Aquarius was determined to not let them down. From a young age, Aquarius competed in long, rigorous training sessions from both of her parents. Usually, in the morning, she would work on hunting, battle, and guard training and in the afternoon she would be schooled with IQ and leadership training. She basically had no free time due to this special training. Despite this, Aquarius managed to keep close with her brothers and even befriend another packmate, Aquila. When Aquarius did have free time, she did her best to talk to her friends, but the older she got the less time she had. During her training, Aquarius was often alone with her parents. However, sometimes for battle or team hunting, her parents would allow her brothers to join in on the training. Her parents, however, never allowed Aquila to join because they thought she was 'too weak' of a raptor for their daughter to train seriously with. Aquarius was a rather controversial topic in the Constellation Pack itself. While the pack loved their Alphas, a lot of their packmates disagreed with their decision to make Aquarius the next Alpha. A lot of them disliked Aquarius for her reserved, cold personality and often would secretly talk bad behind the raptors back. After coming close to the end of her training, a new opportunity arose for the young blue feathered raptor. The Better Alpha Training Program (BATP). This program was an incredible program offered only every four years. In simple terms, it was a program run by the 'best raptors in the land' where one raptor from every pack would be selected for the program where they will be trained by headmasters to become a better Alpha for their pack. Trivia: * In stories of the Tenebris, Aquarius is not referred to by her name but by the nickname Luna Tenebris ''which is Latin for "''Moonlight in Darkness". * She has a long scar over her right eye inflicted by Akaikio. * Aquarius named Inkokio after Akaikio not because she still has feelings for the raptor, but because she always thought highly of him as a raptor. * Aquarius and Akaikio now stand on s Aquarius had a relatively calm childhood just growing up and being taught by her parents. However, a new opportunity arose for the young blue feathered raptor. The Better Alpha Training Program (BATP). This program was only available every four years. In simple terms, it was a program ran by the 'best raptors in the land' where one raptor from every pack would be selected for the program where they will be trained by Trivia: * In stories of the Tenebris, Aquarius is not referred to by her name but by the nickname Luna Tenebris ''which is Latin for "''Moonlight in Darkness". * She has a long scar over her right eye inflicted by Akaikio. * Aquarius named Inkokio after Akaikio not because she still has feelings for the raptor, but because she always thought highly of him as a raptor. * Aquarius and Akaikio now stand on shaky grounds with each other after Aquila left the Tenebris.